Zutara Week
by xxZutaraFanxx
Summary: Okay I decided to post my Zutara week fanfics here! Hope you all like it!
1. Denim

Denim

Denim

Zuko, Katara and Aang had just finished their chemistry lesson and were on their way towards the park to have lunch. It was a bright day today and so they decided that it would be nice to have lunch outside, exposed to the elements. As they walked over towards the seating area Aang took out his favourite cap and placed it on his head.

"You really love that cap don't you?" Zuko said.

"Darn right I do! I mean just look at it." He point to the blue arrow that lay in the centre pointing downward. "Pure Awsomeness!"

"Right." Zuko said, uninterested.

"So Katara, how was Suki's birthday sleepover?" asked Aang

"It was great Aang, we had loads of fun. Toph made sure of that! How about you guys? What did you do over the weekend"

"Well, I helped Sokka pack for his Geography trip. Boring Guy over here stayed home stayed home to study".Aang replied, nudging Zuko.

"Aang, my exams are in two months, so what if I like to stay one step ahead." Zuko smiled, nudging Aang back. Zuko was very academic, he had to be. His father and grandfather had all attended Harvard and become world class businessmen and whether or not he wanted to, he had to do the same his very honour depended on it. Or at least that's what he told himself…

"So what do you guys think of over there for lunch?" Katara pointed to a seating area not to far from where they were.

"Yeah seems fine." Aang said. "Race you guys." Zuko and Katara looked at each other, smiled then looked at Aang

"You're on!" They said simultaneously.

As the three of them ran Katara's scrunchie fell to the ground causing her hair to come loose. "Beat you guys again." Aang said cockily. "Man you guys are slow."

"No we're not. You're just lighter on your feet!" Zuko retorted.

"Yeah! And my hair band fell out. Now look at my hair. I look like a mad person now!"

"You're telling me!" Aang said.

Katara smiled. "You're soo lucky you look like a five year old." Katara said while pushing him

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starved." Zuko said while sitting on the grass.

"Me to." Aang said. He took off his backpack and started rummaging through it looking for his lunch. "Darn! This is just perfect."

"What is it Aang?" Katara said after retrieving her scrunshie.

"I left my lunch in my locker! Why did I have to have gym after break!" He said while looking up towards the sky. I'm gonna go to that sandwich stall over there. I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Zuko said.

"Aww poor Aang "Katara said. "He was trying to save some of his money to buy something for Toph's birthday."

"But Toph's birthday is weeks away!" Zuko replied.

"He wants to get something really special." Katara said while grinning.

"Ah I see. Errrr Katara, you're not going to sit there are you?" But it was too late, she had already sat down on one of the benches.

"Why what wrong?" She asked. Zuko pointed to the wet paint sign on the wall next to the benches.

"Damn!! Thanks for the heads up Zuko" She said angrily while frantically turning in circles to see how much damage the paint had caused.

"Why did you think I was sitting on the grass, because I love earth?" Zuko laughed

"This is not funny Zuko, these aren't my denim's these are Suki's I borrowed them!"

"OK. 1. Why do you say denims instead of jeans and 2. By borrowed do you mean stole?? Zuko said while grinning to himself."

"Zuko you are not helping. These are Suki's new JEANS then!!" Katara started patting herself desperately trying to remove any paint. "Ok, I think I got most of it, How does it look." She posed awkwardly, similarly to the way a golfer looks at the end of a shot.

Zuko blushed. His cheeks becoming redder by the moment. "Urmm…" Those Apple Bottom Jeans are definitely doing their job. Zuko thought to himself.

"Hurry up Zuko…" Katara yelled.

"Well its urmm…"

"Oh no its bad isn't it?" asked Katara.

"No no no. it's..." Zuko paused for a while, almost in a daydream. "Perfect." He finally said.

Katara turned around and looked at Zuko confused. Their eyes met and the suddenly she understood. She blushed. "Thanks" she said while unconsciously playing with her hair.

"The paint must have dried. There's nothing there." Zuko said unwrapping his lunch trying his hardest to stop blushing.

"Yeah, probably." Katara shrugged while sitting on the grass.

"Hey guys. What did I miss?" Zuko and Katara had been so distracted by what had happened they didn't seem to notice Aang returning.

"Nothing." They both said simultaneously.

"Right." Aang said sarcastically while raising an eyebrow. "Why don't I believe you?"


	2. Electrifying

Electrifying

Electrifying

The storm had continued non stop for hours. Clouds overhead were no longer grey but the deepest darkest shade of indigo possible. Thunder roared loudly causing the whole temple to shake. "I hate the rain." Toph sulked.

"Well Zuko said that here in the Fire Nation it's about monsoon season." Katara stated. "Who knows when this will stop." It was late evening and most of the gang were in the largest of the Western Air Temple's rooms finishing supper.

"Speaking of Zuko, where is he? I haven't seen him in a while." Sokka said while looking outside one of the windows.

"He's training." Haru said plainly

"Someone should go out and get him." Suggested Sokka. "The storm seems to be getting worse.

A silence came over the room. Katara could feel each person's eyes (including Toph's) on her. "Hey, Aang's a water bender too you know. He wouldn't get wet if he went out." She complained.

"That's very true." Sokka replied in his Wang Fire voice "But if Aang goes out who will calm Appa down when there's lightning?" Aang grinned sympathetically. "Sorry Katara, but Appa hates thunderstorms."

"Fine. I'll go." Katara mumbled. Outside she created a waterbending umbrella and made her way towards higher ground. Zuko always trained there. Katara wondered why, probably because it was closer to the sun she guessed. After a while, she could see specks of light coming from a clearing ahead. It was Zuko.

"Zuko" she called out. Zuko stopped doing his firebending forms and turned to face her. "You do know that you're getting soaked?" Katara asked unconsciously placing her hand on her hip.

"No I hadn't realised." Zuko chuckled.

"Well the rest of the gang thought that maybe you should come in now. The storm is getting worse."

"Really. The rest of the gang really thought this?" Zuko said grinning

"Yes really." Katara said frustrated. Zuko had a talent for getting in her nerves.

"I'll be down soon. It hasn't happened yet and I'm not leaving until it does." Zuko said. His expression had suddenly changed form that of amusement to that of sheer determination.

"What hasn't happed yet?" Katara asked.

"If you stick around you'll see." Zuko faced the sky looking upwards as if he were searching for something.

"Zuko, I'm not you personal manservant. I'm not going to wait for you to find whatever it is you're looking for during a storm. Who do you think you are telling me to….."

"Shhh." Zuko hissed still looking towards the sky. "It's coming. Stand back."

This time Katara didn't argue. She took a few paces backwards and watched Zuko, unsure of what he meant. Suddenly a bolt of lightning was heading straight toward Zuko. "Zuko get out the way." Katara yelled but Zuko ignored her and turned to face the incoming lightning. He got into his read position. Soon after there was a huge crash and the lightning it seemed had met Zuko head on. Nothing could be seen behind the ever thickening layer of smoke that formed. Katara looked at the place where Zuko stood terrified of what the smoke could be hiding. Did Zuko survive?? Could Zuko survive?? She thought to herself. She was about to go over and see if everything was alright but then she heard a crackling noise followed by a bolt of lightning leaving the cloud of smoke heading towards the sky.

A few minutes later the cloud of smoke began to disperse and Katara saw Zuko standing tall as if nothing had happened. "Zuko she said amazed. You deflected lightning. How did you… When did you….." but before she could finish she broke out into laughter. The cloud of smoke had completely disappeared and she saw Zuko fully. His hair pointed in all directions and was sticking out with small trails of smoke escaping from the ends.

"What is it?" Zuko asked confused.

"Well.." Katara tried to compose herself. "Your hair looks kinda strange."

Zuko sighed. "How old did you say you were again?"

"Hey don't try and turn it on me, you're the one that looks like he back end of a black peacock swan!!" She laughed.

Zuko smiled while trying to control his outrageous hair. "Well I don't know about you but its raining and I'm getting soaked." He said while walking towards the water bending umbrella.

"I thought you didn't notice the rain." Katara said smugly.


	3. Smug

Smug

Smug

Zuko looked out towards the training ground where Aang and Katara were sparring. They had decided that they would practise with the same amount of water they would have during a fight in the palace. Zuko couldn't seem to take his eyes of them. After a few minutes it was no longer them but her. The way she seemed to flow like the water she was bending. She was so in tune with her element she was as much a part it as it was a part of her. Zuko sighed, "There aren't any girls like THAT in the Fire Nation." He thought to himself.

"Hey Zuko what you doing?" Toph asked cheerfully. Zuko was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice her walking up towards him.

"Err nothing." Zuko replied shakily.

"Doesn't feel like nothing, you're heart is doing flips, what are you looking at?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!! Jeez why are you here anyway?" Zuko said defensively.

"Last time I checked this wasn't your fountain. Excuse me if I'm wrong."

"Oh. Sorry Toph. Maybe the heat is making me cranky." He forced a smile.

"But you're from the Fire Nation, you should be use to it. You still haven't answered my question Zuko. What are you avoiding…"

"Hi guys!" Aang said merrily.

"Hi Aang. Hi Katara. Ahh!!" Toph said smiling to herself. "So that's what you were looking at."

"You were looking at us?" Katara asked.

"Yeah." Zuko said unconsciously touching his hair. He cleared his throat. "Urm Aang you need to attack more. You're too defensive."

"So you were judging us?" Katara said placing her hand on her hip and coyly smiling.

"No no no no." Zuko sighed. "Urmmm Aang think about what I said I'm going to get some firewood." With that he walked off.

"Aww Zuko, If only you knew." Toph thought to herself.

It was early evening of that day and the sun was slowly setting behind the hills that surrounded the Western Air Tenple. Katara sat on her bed and looked out of her window towards the fountain. Aang and Zuko were sparring which caused the water to shimmer with each flame that passed near it. Her eyes drifted from the beauty of the fountain to Aang and Zuko's choreographed movements. Aang had certainly progressed quickly when it came to firebending although it was still pretty clear that he had a lot to learn. Zuko on the other hand was…Regal. Each move was firm and definite. Katara had seen Zuko fight before but she was always on the receiving end, this time she was actually able to watch the way he fought. "Wow" she thought to herself. "He's amazing." She turned so that she could get a better view and unconsciously began fiddling with her hair. "We don't have boys like that in the North OR South Pole." She thought to herself grinning while she did but unsure why. Before her mind could rest on the topic Toph entered her room.

"Hey Toph. How you been?"

"I'm good. Was just in Teo's room."

"Huh?" Katara's mind was other things.

"You know. Teo's room , ground floor first room on the left. Come on Katara where is your mind at?"

"Oh yeah yeah Teo's room. What were you doing there?"

"Sokka was telling "scary" stories but Zuko and Twinkletoes little fight kept on interrupting him so we decided to call it quits and I came up here." She smilied. "What were you doing?" she asked coyly.

"Nothing." She said. Her mind finally focused on what was happening.

"Hello." Toph pointed at her feet. "How many times do I have to tell you guys that I can tell when you're lying."

"Seriously Toph I wasn't doing anything." Outside Zuko could be heard grunting. Aang must have tried Sokka's sneak attack.

"Ahh so that's what you were doing" Toph said grinning broadly. "You were looking at Zuko."

"What!? No I wasn't. How could you think that." Katara lied, now wishing she had closed the window when Toph entered.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Toph said ignoring Katara's little outburst. "Your heart has been fluttering whenever Zuko's around for quite some time now."

"What?! No it hasn't."

"Yeah, sure Katara. Anyway, I have to do some things now. I'll see YOU tomorrow. Night." She said innocently

"Good night Toph." Katara said half embarrassed half relieved that Toph hadn't made to big a deal about her over active heart.

Morning. Katara woke up bright eyed and eager for the day. She had slept surprisingly well. After washing and getting dressed she walked out towards the fountain where she found Toph sitting casually.

"Hey Katara, thought I might find you here." Toph said smiling slightly

"Urm this is where we usually have breakfast Toph." Katara said. Obviously Toph had not forgotten about the events of last night as quickly as Katara had hoped.

"Right. Whatever could I be thinking." Toph said innocently.

Katara ignored her. "Where is everyone? Sokka's usually down for breakfast by dawn." Katara started walking around peering through the widows of the rooms.

"They're not here. The boys have gone fishing. They somehow got the idea that you would really appreciate it if they came back with loads of fish seeing as we were running short. They were more than happy to help."

"Right. Why didn't you go then?" Katara said sarcastically, still trying to work out what Toph was doing.

"Why Katara, I wanted to spend some quality time with you. I'm hurt that you're not as happy about it as I am." She placed her hand on her heart as if she had been deeply wounded. Suddenly a yawn came form one of the rooms. Katara and Toph turned simultaneously to the direction of the sound.

"Actually, it's such a nice day, I think I go and practise my bending. I could do with a work out. You know what they say, a rolling stone gathers no…"

"Hey. Where is everybody?" Zuko said coming out of his room scratching his head. He was still half asleep. Katara blushed, Toph smirked.

"Yeah I think I better get started on that work out. See you guys." As she walked away from the now fully aware Zuko and Katara Toph grinned smugly.

"Man I'm good!" She thought to her self.

Manipulative

Katara sat by the edge of the river and mumbled to herself incoherently. She knew that each person did their bit within the group but she hated the fact that it was her turn to do the laundry. "Give me breakfast duty any day." She thought to herself. Suddenly the bushes surrounding her started to rustle. She stood up and took up her ready position; no one was going to catch her unawares. Seconds later, Zuko emerged from the bushes battling tree branches whilst trying to keep hold of a large clay container. "Oh it's you." Katara said returning to her washing.

"Yeah, I'm on water duty." replied Zuko nervously. He cautiously walked up to the river making sure to keep a large enough distance between himself and Katara. Although he had managed to gain the trust of the majority of the group (Momo still didn't like him) Katara had always remained slightly hostile towards him.

The uncomfortable silence seemed to go on forever. It was bad enough having to do chores you didn't like but to do it in the presence of someone you weren't exactly friendly with was excruciating. Katara coughed, she couldn't keep it in anymore. Zuko looked towards the sky and sighed. "It's now or never." he thought to himself. Slowly he stood up and walked towards Katara.

"I didn't call you." Katara mumbled. It wasn't said maliciously but somehow it came across that way.

"I know." Zuko responded. "I need to tell you something." Katara turned around confused.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I've been here for a while now and I've realised that I haven't apologised to you."

"Zuko you don't have to…. "Katara began but Zuko cut her off.

"Katara," he sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry. Out of everyone here I've hurt you the most. What I did in Ba Sing Se" was inexcusable and I truly regret it."

"Zuko, you really don't have to do…"

"If there is anything I could do to make it up to you. Please feel free to ask."

Katara thought about this for a moment and smiled. "Well, my hands are really hurting."

Zuko looked at her completely unaware of what she was indicating.

"This cold water is really doing its worst on my hands…."

Zuko looked at her as if she were saying something in another language. "Man, could Zuko really be this dense?" Katara thought to herself

"You know, from all this washing. My hands don't think they can take it any more." Katara said slowly, placing emphasise on the word washing.

"Ohh" Zuko said finally realising what she was hinting at. "Oh I'll do the washing for you."

"Thanks Zuko" Katara said grinning to herself. She had forgiven Zuko a long time ago and although not completely, she had begun to trust him. It was true that she wasn't as friendly as she was to the others, Zuko had really proven himself and she had a new found respect for him.

Days later, Katara's turn to collect water had come. Around the fire, Sokka looked towards the fading sunlight and turned towards Katara. "Katara you should go before nightfall so that we have water for tomorrow."

"I would Sokka but I'm REALLY tired and…"

"I'll do it." Zuko volunteered.

"But you did it a few days ago. Sokka argued. "You must be crazy because I hate water duty but…" Sokka shrugged.

"I don't mind" Zuko got up and walked towards the river. Collecting water could sometimes be a joy rather than chore when it was sunny or warm but when it was cold with fading light like now, it wasn't the best of times. Zuko began to wonder when his "payback" period would end.

"Toph scooted up close to Katara. "What have you got on Zuko?" She asked quietly enough for only the two of them to hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katara said, childishly sticking her nose in the air.

"I've see you, you've practically got him on a leash like a sheepdog." Toph nudged her.

"I do not. If he wants to make up for what he's done in the past by dong my chores I say let him."

"Katara does he know that you've forgiven him and that you're not angry with him anymore?" Toph asked.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to him about that."

"Katara". Toph paused and broadened her smile. "You're taking advantage of him, you're playing on his guilt you're manipulating him!"

"That's rich coming form you Toph. I find it really hard to believe…"

"Katara."

"And furthermore Toph, I see you still have him doing things for you for burning your feet which…"

"Katara."

"I shouldn't even be explaining myself too you. I mean its just…"

"Katara!!" Toph yelled slightly. Katara sure was good at being a pain at times.

"What is it Toph?" Katara asked frustrated.

"I've taught you well."

Both Katara and Toph smiled at each other and started giggling hysterically.

Zutara WeeK - Mythology

It was early evening, the sun shone weakly through the heavy clouds causing a faint rainbow to form. The warm humid air provided a warm blanket of heat over the camp creating a snug effect. The group sat around the campfire listening to the myths and legends of each nation's culture.

"Wow Aang that was amazing." Katara said captured by the magic of his words.

"Yeah Aang, amazing." Toph said grinning to herself. She knew what was coming next; the predictability of Sokka was something you could set your watch by.

"Urm Aang you told three stories now."

"Actually I've told Four Sokka." Aang grumbled.

Yeah Aang four, I kinda fell asleep during the first but anyway, why is it that in most of them the fire bender always ends up with the water bender? Did things like that happen a lot when you were a kid?" Katara and Zuko blushed simultaneously hoping that the rest of the gang put it down to the heat radiating from the campfire.

"Urm well." Aang was very careful about what he said next. The last thing he wanted to do was give Katara ideas. He had noticed the way her and Zuko had began to argue less and smile more in each others company. How could he have been so silly? He thought to himself.

"It didn't happen THAT often Sokka it was just that when it did it was really something being opposites and all." Aang said casually, trying to play it down as much as possible.

"Surely the water bender had better taste." Sokka joked nudging his sister.

"Yeah better taste." Katara said smiling into the fire.

"My feet hurt." Toph exclaimed. "Like two things are pounding at them really hard." She chuckled at her own personal inside joke.

Stare

Katara stared at the fluid movements of the campfire. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and enjoyed the rare peacefulness of the evening. The light breeze blew through her hair causing it to ripple in similar way to the flames. Her eyes were intense.

"Why are you staring at me?" Zuko asked slightly afraid. Coincidentally he was sitting directly opposite her on the other side of the campfire and they were the only ones there. the rest of the gang were surprisingly tired after today's events. "What have I done now?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Huh …What…" Katara's mind came back to the present. "I'm not staring at you Zuko." Katara said flatly.

"Oh." Zuko replied. An odd silence broke between them.

Katara mind seemed to be working out something. She sat up abruptly, finally coming to a decision. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to Zuko and sat down. Although she was now no further than a hand's width away from him her eyes remained focused on the fire. Zuko looked at her, shocked by what had just happened and blushing slightly, he didn't know why, maybe it was because he had never been so close to her since…well since. He sighed.

Katara turned to face him and looked directly into his eyes. "Why did you do it?"

"Huh. Do what?" He looked puzzled.

"Back in the catacombs, why did you do it?" Katara maintained her unyielding eye contact with him. Zuko seemed to cringe. He knew that this moment would come sooner or later.

"Katara," His voice trembled slightly as he said her name. It created an unfamiliar sensation in the pit of his stomach. "Many things happened that day. During that time I had just begun to feel like a normal person. Although I was posing as a refuge working in a tea shop," he chuckled to himself, "I was finally free. Free from my feelings of shame, free from my feelings of guilt.,finally able to be myself. But on that day, everything seemed to come back to me instantaneously once I saw Azula. In her I saw everything that I thought I wanted in front of me. All of those feelings of shame returned. Rather than running to fight another day, 'I had to be dramatic'. Azula's words came out bitter. Katara assumed that those feelings might still remain. "And ended up in the catacombs where you were." he turned to face the flames. He could no longer take her excruciating stare but continued to talk.

"Other than my uncle and my mother no one had ever spoken to me you did. You seemed to really care about what I was feeling and my …" he paused and touched his scar. "Situation." Not only that, I felt your pain. We had something in common a very uncommon thing for me".

"I did care."

His eyes remained on the flame it seemed to grow when Katara spoke. "How could she have such a powerful effect on him?" He thought to himself.

"You're the only person I've let touch my scar you know. Not even Uncle has. You just seemed so…" He struggled to find the most appropriate word. "Sincere. As a prince let alone a banished prince, that quality in particular is hard to find in people. Anyway after Aang and Uncle found us I thought to myself maybe I wasn't meant to be free. Maybe my father's power over me is something that should last forever. Fate seemed to be against the healing of my scar, maybe this actually WAS meant to be destiny. That's why I couldn't look at you when you walked away.

After you left my thoughts didn't become any clearer. Then Azula said something that just left me standing. She said 'You are free to choose' in her eerie sarcastic voice as if she knew that in actual fact I wasn't. I still believed that I wanted everything she had I wanted my fathers approval." He paused. "I think you know the rest."

Katara kept on looking at him, he so much smaller now.

"But after I returned to the Fire Nation everything changed, things that I thought I wanted , that I thought would make me happy seemed empty and hollow. I began to realise that I was truly contempt when I was with uncle serving tea." He chuckled again, "And also that I felt truly ashamed of the fact that I had let him down. He had truly loved my like a son and I …." words failed him. "At that moment I knew that I had to make things right. I had travelled all over the world and had seen the importance of true love, love that isn't based on success. I finally saw how wrong my father and his ideas were. I had to make things right." He turned and faced Katara. It was his turn to look her I the eye.

"That's it; I now have no secrets from you. " His hand brushed away a lock of her from her face. She tensed under his touch. "I'm sorry. I truly am, I never should have betrayed you. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realise who's really important to me."

He blushed immediately after he had spoken. "I meant what. What's really important to me." He smiled weakly.

Katara smiled. "Thank you for being honest. I'm glad you're on our side Zuko."

"Thanks." Zuko said, his smile growing

"I forgive you Zuko." She turned to face the flame. It was her turn to avoid his stare. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you earlier. I didn't understand."

"I forgive you Katara."

She turned and saw him grinning cheekily. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then something strange happened. Suddenly Katara found herself in the Zuko's embrace. "Thank You Katara" He whispered. Katara hugged him back, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted of her shoulders.

They pulled away from each other.

"Friends" Zuko held out his hand

Katara looked at it. "Surely there were worse things than being friends with the Fire Prince." She thought to herself.

"Friends" She replied smiling while shaking his hand.


	4. Manipulative

Manipulative

Manipulative

Katara sat by the edge of the river and mumbled to herself incoherently. She knew that each person did their bit within the group but she hated the fact that it was her turn to do the laundry. "Give me breakfast duty any day." She thought to herself. Suddenly the bushes surrounding her started to rustle. She stood up and took up her ready position; no one was going to catch her unawares. Seconds later, Zuko emerged from the bushes battling tree branches whilst trying to keep hold of a large clay container. "Oh it's you." Katara said returning to her washing.

"Yeah, I'm on water duty." replied Zuko nervously. He cautiously walked up to the river making sure to keep a large enough distance between himself and Katara. Although he had managed to gain the trust of the majority of the group (Momo still didn't like him) Katara had always remained slightly hostile towards him.

The uncomfortable silence seemed to go on forever. It was bad enough having to do chores you didn't like but to do it in the presence of someone you weren't exactly friendly with was excruciating. Katara coughed, she couldn't keep it in anymore. Zuko looked towards the sky and sighed. "It's now or never." he thought to himself. Slowly he stood up and walked towards Katara.

"I didn't call you." Katara mumbled. It wasn't said maliciously but somehow it came across that way.

"I know." Zuko responded. "I need to tell you something." Katara turned around confused.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I've been here for a while now and I've realised that I haven't apologised to you."

"Zuko you don't have to…. "Katara began but Zuko cut her off.

"Katara," he sighed and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry. Out of everyone here I've hurt you the most. What I did in Ba Sing Se" was inexcusable and I truly regret it."

"Zuko, you really don't have to do…"

"If there is anything I could do to make it up to you. Please feel free to ask."

Katara thought about this for a moment and smiled. "Well, my hands are really hurting."

Zuko looked at her completely unaware of what she was indicating.

"This cold water is really doing its worst on my hands…."

Zuko looked at her as if she were saying something in another language. "Man, could Zuko really be this dense?" Katara thought to herself

"You know, from all this washing. My hands don't think they can take it any more." Katara said slowly, placing emphasise on the word washing.

"Ohh" Zuko said finally realising what she was hinting at. "Oh I'll do the washing for you."

"Thanks Zuko" Katara said grinning to herself. She had forgiven Zuko a long time ago and although not completely, she had begun to trust him. It was true that she wasn't as friendly as she was to the others, Zuko had really proven himself and she had a new found respect for him.

Days later, Katara's turn to collect water had come. Around the fire, Sokka looked towards the fading sunlight and turned towards Katara. "Katara you should go before nightfall so that we have water for tomorrow."

"I would Sokka but I'm REALLY tired and…"

"I'll do it." Zuko volunteered.

"But you did it a few days ago. Sokka argued. "You must be crazy because I hate water duty but…" Sokka shrugged.

"I don't mind" Zuko got up and walked towards the river. Collecting water could sometimes be a joy rather than chore when it was sunny or warm but when it was cold with fading light like now, it wasn't the best of times. Zuko began to wonder when his "payback" period would end.

"Toph scooted up close to Katara. "What have you got on Zuko?" She asked quietly enough for only the two of them to hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Katara said, childishly sticking her nose in the air.

"I've see you, you've practically got him on a leash like a sheepdog." Toph nudged her.

"I do not. If he wants to make up for what he's done in the past by dong my chores I say let him."

"Katara does he know that you've forgiven him and that you're not angry with him anymore?" Toph asked.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to him about that."

"Katara". Toph paused and broadened her smile. "You're taking advantage of him, you're playing on his guilt you're manipulating him!"

"That's rich coming form you Toph. I find it really hard to believe…"

"Katara."

"And furthermore Toph, I see you still have him doing things for you for burning your feet which…"

"Katara."

"I shouldn't even be explaining myself too you. I mean its just…"

"Katara!!" Toph yelled slightly. Katara sure was good at being a pain at times.

"What is it Toph?" Katara asked frustrated.

"I've taught you well."

Both Katara and Toph smiled at each other and started giggling hysterically.


	5. Mythology

Mythology

Mythology

It was early evening, the sun shone weakly through the heavy clouds causing a faint rainbow to form. The warm humid air provided a warm blanket of heat over the camp creating a snug effect. The group sat around the campfire listening to the myths and legends of each nation's culture.

"Wow Aang that was amazing." Katara said captured by the magic of his words.

"Yeah Aang, amazing." Toph said grinning to herself. She knew what was coming next; the predictability of Sokka was something you could set your watch by.

"Urm Aang you told three stories now."

"Actually I've told Four Sokka." Aang grumbled.

Yeah Aang four, I kinda fell asleep during the first but anyway, why is it that in most of them the fire bender always ends up with the water bender? Did things like that happen a lot when you were a kid?" Katara and Zuko blushed simultaneously hoping that the rest of the gang put it down to the heat radiating from the campfire.

"Urm well." Aang was very careful about what he said next. The last thing he wanted to do was give Katara ideas. He had noticed the way her and Zuko had began to argue less and smile more in each others company. How could he have been so silly? He thought to himself.

"It didn't happen THAT often Sokka it was just that when it did it was really something being opposites and all." Aang said casually, trying to play it down as much as possible.

"Surely the water bender had better taste." Sokka joked nudging his sister.

"Yeah better taste." Katara said smiling into the fire.

"My feet hurt." Toph exclaimed. "Like two things are pounding at them really hard." She chuckled at her own personal inside joke.


	6. Stare

Stare

Stare

Katara stared at the fluid movements of the campfire. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and enjoyed the rare peacefulness of the evening. The light breeze blew through her hair causing it to ripple in similar way to the flames. Her eyes were intense.

"Why are you staring at me?" Zuko asked slightly afraid. Coincidentally he was sitting directly opposite her on the other side of the campfire and they were the only ones there. the rest of the gang were surprisingly tired after today's events. "What have I done now?" Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Huh …What…" Katara's mind came back to the present. "I'm not staring at you Zuko." Katara said flatly.

"Oh." Zuko replied. An odd silence broke between them.

Katara mind seemed to be working out something. She sat up abruptly, finally coming to a decision. Slowly, she stood up and walked over to Zuko and sat down. Although she was now no further than a hand's width away from him her eyes remained focused on the fire. Zuko looked at her, shocked by what had just happened and blushing slightly, he didn't know why, maybe it was because he had never been so close to her since…well since. He sighed.

Katara turned to face him and looked directly into his eyes. "Why did you do it?"

"Huh. Do what?" He looked puzzled.

"Back in the catacombs, why did you do it?" Katara maintained her unyielding eye contact with him. Zuko seemed to cringe. He knew that this moment would come sooner or later.

"Katara," His voice trembled slightly as he said her name. It created an unfamiliar sensation in the pit of his stomach. "Many things happened that day. During that time I had just begun to feel like a normal person. Although I was posing as a refuge working in a tea shop," he chuckled to himself, "I was finally free. Free from my feelings of shame, free from my feelings of guilt.,finally able to be myself. But on that day, everything seemed to come back to me instantaneously once I saw Azula. In her I saw everything that I thought I wanted in front of me. All of those feelings of shame returned. Rather than running to fight another day, 'I had to be dramatic'. Azula's words came out bitter. Katara assumed that those feelings might still remain. "And ended up in the catacombs where you were." he turned to face the flames. He could no longer take her excruciating stare but continued to talk.

"Other than my uncle and my mother no one had ever spoken to me you did. You seemed to really care about what I was feeling and my …" he paused and touched his scar. "Situation." Not only that, I felt your pain. We had something in common a very uncommon thing for me".

"I did care."

His eyes remained on the flame it seemed to grow when Katara spoke. "How could she have such a powerful effect on him?" He thought to himself.

"You're the only person I've let touch my scar you know. Not even Uncle has. You just seemed so…" He struggled to find the most appropriate word. "Sincere. As a prince let alone a banished prince, that quality in particular is hard to find in people. Anyway after Aang and Uncle found us I thought to myself maybe I wasn't meant to be free. Maybe my father's power over me is something that should last forever. Fate seemed to be against the healing of my scar, maybe this actually WAS meant to be destiny. That's why I couldn't look at you when you walked away.

After you left my thoughts didn't become any clearer. Then Azula said something that just left me standing. She said 'You are free to choose' in her eerie sarcastic voice as if she knew that in actual fact I wasn't. I still believed that I wanted everything she had I wanted my fathers approval." He paused. "I think you know the rest."

Katara kept on looking at him, he so much smaller now.

"But after I returned to the Fire Nation everything changed, things that I thought I wanted , that I thought would make me happy seemed empty and hollow. I began to realise that I was truly contempt when I was with uncle serving tea." He chuckled again, "And also that I felt truly ashamed of the fact that I had let him down. He had truly loved my like a son and I …." words failed him. "At that moment I knew that I had to make things right. I had travelled all over the world and had seen the importance of true love, love that isn't based on success. I finally saw how wrong my father and his ideas were. I had to make things right." He turned and faced Katara. It was his turn to look her I the eye.

"That's it; I now have no secrets from you. " His hand brushed away a lock of her from her face. She tensed under his touch. "I'm sorry. I truly am, I never should have betrayed you. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realise who's really important to me."

He blushed immediately after he had spoken. "I meant what. What's really important to me." He smiled weakly.

Katara smiled. "Thank you for being honest. I'm glad you're on our side Zuko."

"Thanks." Zuko said, his smile growing

"I forgive you Zuko." She turned to face the flame. It was her turn to avoid his stare. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you earlier. I didn't understand."

"I forgive you Katara."

She turned and saw him grinning cheekily. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then something strange happened. Suddenly Katara found herself in the Zuko's embrace. "Thank You Katara" He whispered. Katara hugged him back, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted of her shoulders.

They pulled away from each other.

"Friends" Zuko held out his hand

Katara looked at it. "Surely there were worse things than being friends with the Fire Prince." She thought to herself.

"Friends" She replied smiling while shaking his hand.


	7. Pinch

Pinch

Pinch

Katara and Suki walked up to the campsite with their arms full of supplies. They had just returned from a nearby town to both replenish their supplies and take note of any important news that might have spread about the Avatar.

"So, any news?" Sokka asked, pausing only briefly from eating lunch.

"No not really. There seem to be some sort of fuss over a play that's coming soon but other than that, no new news to report." Suki replied setting down her replies. She walked over and cuddled beside Sokka. They seemed to complement each other in everyway. It was obvious that Sokka would do any thing for her. He put down his bowl and wrapped his arm around her. Katara sat in-between Zuko and Aang.

"Where's Toph?" Katara asked after everyone had settled.

"Here I am" said Toph waving from not to far away. She came and sat between Aang and Katara causing Katara to scoot closer towards Zuko, much to Aang's disappointment. Katara didn't mind though, she had got to know Zuko a lot better since he had joined to the gang and although they weren't as close as the other members of the group they were definitely friends.

"So what have you guys been up to while we were gone?" Suki asked innocently.

"Well me and Haru just had a bending battle. I bet you can guess who won." Toph said smugly, humility was not one of her qualities. "Haru's still tending his wounds." Sokka laughed at this last remark. Even with the knowledge that girls were just as capable at fighting as boys, he was still amused at the fact that someone as large as Haru could be beaten by someone as little as Toph.

"Zuko and I have just finished training. I'm getting pretty good too, fire bending is amazing." Aang added, lost in his own little world it seemed.

"Yeah, you gotta love all that fire everywhere." Sokka said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Sokka!" Suki snapped while pinching Sokka in the arm. "That's not nice, you should be happy that Aang's picking it up so fast. You wouldn't him to rely on your sneak attack alone would you?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah, I'm happy for you Aang." Sokka said a bit deflated.

"Well we all know who wears the trouser in that relationship don't we guys?!" Toph joked. Everyone laughed including Sokka, even Katara smirked a bit.

A cold breeze flew over causing the campfire to dance erratically. "Hey Zuko, I think the fire angry with you for bringing twigs instead of real fire wood." Sokka teased.

"Not as angry as how Suki will be when she realises that haven't done your chores today." Zuko laughed heartily, pleased at his comeback. Katara turned towards him and waited for him to stop laughing before pinching him for telling on her brother, however it didn't go quite as she planned. As she drew her fingers closer to his arm Zuko suddenly stood up and before she knew it, Katara had pinched his upper thigh or at least that's what she told herself.

"Its getting a bit cold, Zuko stated even though he was bright crimson. I'm going to go to my room. Katara blushed as well, fortunately no one seemed to notice what had happened but that didn't matter, she needed to straighten thing out with Zuko before he got the wrong idea.

Before returning to her own room to lay down for the night she knocked on Zuko's door. The last time she had been there it was to threaten him; she cringed at the thought. "If only she had spoken to him sooner, all of that could have been avoided." She thought to herself.

"Come in." Zuko said from behind the door. Katara walked in trying to keep herself from blushing, Zuko tried his hardest to do the same.

"Oh. Hi Katara."

"Hi Zuko. Urmm about today, I'm really sorry about what happened." Katara seemed to stumble on the words as if she were in a hurry to get them out. "I didn't mean to touch that. . ." She instantly turned a plumish purple, embarrassed by what she had said. Zuko smirked. "I mean you….I didn't mean to touch you." She slapped her palm against her forehead and sighed. She then lifted her gaze from he shoes and looked at him. "I wanted to pinch your arm for telling on my brother, but then you stood up so quickly." She blushed again. I'm really sorry."

Zuko looked at Katara and smiled. "Don't worry about it Katara I know it was an accident. At least Toph didn't notice." He chuckled to himself. "That would have been bad."

"Yeah." Katara replied, joining in with his laughter.

"I would be so sure about that! Toph said casually walking past Zuko's room smirking slightly.

"Urgh!" Katara and Zuko said simultaneously, slapping their palms on their foreheads.


End file.
